Learning Experience
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Relationship is a step-by-step process, you learn through experience, it was a great advice of the the Former Duke, Richard.


Title: Learning Experience

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Kaichou Wa Maid – sama

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

The Rachester Estate together with its servants and guards were all buzzing for the arrival of the Duke, the family joining the buzz as they haven't saw the Duke for almost two years after his service with the special forces, assembled by the United Nations, the Duke stationed to the biggest air craft carrier ship and fleet that patrols the ocean and air.

"Goodness, are you not excited to see Scotty dear?" asked by the Lady of the house, however the lady she asked remained quiet.

"Are you perhaps upset with, Scott?" asked by Misaki, curious that the loving, gentle and shy maid is now a little feisty with the Duke she is attached to.

"Aw~ whatever that fight is you'll make up, it has been two years since we didn't see him, I know he misses his personal secretary and crush a lot~" teased by Gerard's wife.

With the sound of propellers gushing, and the servants hurried out the main hall entrance of the castle, all prompt and in protocol dressed in such welcoming event, the family followed with smiles after not seeing their youngest for two years.

With the helicopter landing by the front square of the, some tourists gathered around from the other side of the gate, while some guards came to greet their commanding officer.

A person stepped out after the engine and gushing of the air craft slows down; a tall person in Royal Air Force combat uniform, with patches and his five star rank, loaded with his usual tactical heavy rig full of magazines and grenade, his thigh was mounted with his revolver, his beret matched his uniform and combat boots.

Turning to his family he gave a little warm smile which was rare, his mother knew he missed them as well, until she noticed he turned his attention to his best friend who is present with his family, walking straight to his family, his mother anticipated a tight hug only to be shocked when passed her and zoomed to the said secretary and gave her a wide grin, however she replied him with un-amused look.

He immediately noticed and he took her hand kissing the back of it, he had a kicked puppy look. His mother cleared her throat and raised one eye brow.

He released her hand and went to his mother and family to give them their greetings, "And here I thought you love your lady more, than your mother." He replied her with a pout, his expression is still visible from his thick blonde beard, "I'm teasing, darling. I know you are still a momma's boy." Pinching his cheek.

With everything settled the family pushed the youngest to rest – with the Duke changed to his dress pants and matched his black dress shirt, he was in his study with his secretary filling him with news and other upcoming affairs for his duties as a Duke, "Have you had breakfast?" he suddenly asked while she was working on her duties for him.

"And at the end of the month, you are to attend your Grandaunt's banquet as a sign for your public appearance as an Official Duke of Rachester." She replied and he bit his lip.

"Are you upset with me, love?" he asked she sighed.

"And for today's lunch meal, are all your favorites, cooked by Chef Emmanuel." She ignored him, the Duke stood and went to her, holding her hand.

"Please tell me what I have done, this time?" he asked.

She pulled her hand, "And that is all." And left the room, when she left, she heard the Duke yell and a loud thud from the concrete wall.

Later that lunch, the former Duke sitting by the main seat of the dining table already seated with all the members of the family, the young Duke arrived and to everyone's shock his hand was covered with bandage and had some few blood on it, he quietly sat and ate his meal, after he did be politely excused himself and went out the castle informing no one to where he is going.

It was late in the evening when he came back, his shirt was a little mess, his short military cut hair was in places, his eyes are tired and he looked upset, he went straight to his study and slammed the door close, the butlers were too afraid to go in until he called for the butler which was assigned to him, and to their shock he demanded to be given some Vodka.

The next morning, everyone was busy as usual but some of the retainers, butlers and maid were all distressed of heading in the study to clean since the Duke fell asleep on the bear fur carpet, his secretary sighed and went in waking him up, only to be pulled by him, she forcefully pushed and gave him a pinch waking him up, "Your Excellency, you are bothering the servants to their daily work, you have a schedule to follow to day and you need to clean up." She scrunched her nose smelling the liquor.

"He stood up leaving the room upset and sad, and again he slammed the door causing the servants to shiver.

Again he did not even stay for breakfast and went off somewhere, it was afternoon when he came back, and to everyone's shock, he was holding a huge beer mug full of Guinness, the tour guide that has been familiar with the family and close to them, tapped him, "Sir, Scott, what's going on?" she can see his upset and down expression.

"I'm just a bit down, by the way, long time no see…" he gave her a reply pat and went to the garden with his drink, the tourists asked her if that was the current And she replied positively although defended him why he was drinking at such time.

"Is that Scott?" pointed by the former Duke to his two grandsons, it was funny to see him in his checkered – thick pajamas shirt and Caterpillar work boots, "What in bloody hell is that?" said by Gerard shocked, "Is that a Guinness?" seeing the beer, "I never saw him drink!"

"Drinking means, deep problem, deep problem means, he has trouble with Priscilla." Takumi thought.

"Boys, you're more experienced when it comes to women, help him cope with such thing and even help him his move towards her, I myself would be there every step giving him assurance and advices, for now, he needs support." The old man spoke.

"He never experienced it like we do all he know is combat." Takumi understood, "We'll do Grandfather." And Takumi stood to where his brother is by the lake, throwing rocks and drinking booze out of the bag, with his loyal German Shepherd sitting beside him.

The ladies by the balcony having tea saw the young Duke sulking and immediately knew who was the cause of all, they mused when they saw the two older brothers jokingly bounded to him and tackling him like they were children, "Did Usui just steal his drink and drinks it to himself?" Misaki shocked and giggled, they can hear angry yelling from their little brother.

Moments later he settled down after they had that little short talk, but the brothers now had that little heart-to-heart and it seemed to be working.

Meanwhile, "You can always court her and make her submit, that's what I did with Lisa." Grinned by Gerard.

"Women are fragile when it comes to feelings, especially love, and especially to the guys they are attached to, I'm sure her actions has reasons to it, they tend to protect themselves, little brother." Usui assured.

"You think so?" he asked.

"We know, we're both married and had long relationship with our wives, we know. With your bumpy and unclear status with her, of course she is confused and the same time unsure, you need to be clear, but in this case you need to be smooth and gentle, take it easy and walk her pace." Advised by Usui.

"Thank you…" both his brothers put their one arm around his shoulder and gave him a reassuring brotherly bond which he never felt when he was young.

"Trust us, we'll be in every step of you way. Rest assure." Cleared by Gerard and Takumi nodded.

"For now, we need to clean up because you looked like a hobo." Takumi pointed at his clothes.

With that they stood helping him up and pulling him back to the castle, Gerard looked back and gave double thumbs up to the girls who giggled at them.

Inside the Duke's bedroom, to his bathroom exactly, his brother urged him to shave, "I'm not sober to do that you know…" they laughed and Gerard called for a person expert on grooming and immediately shaved every bits of facial hair he head, he felt bad taking it all off but he needed too, his hair was then fixed to be stylish and he was given some products to be used.

It wasn't long when they took him to his walk in closet, only with his under pants on, his brothers rummaged all his shirts and chose good dress shirts to match his pants, and when they found a perfect pair Takumi urged his brother to wear the light gray dress shirt, and white dress pants to match, "Lose the coat." Spoke by Usui, "Try this."

Gerard then handed him a white waistcoat, "Let's lose the tie as well…" said by Gerard and took it off.

"Wait." Usui then opened three buttons, "Perfect."

"Now if you can walk straight." Gerard teased.

"I know I'm far from sober, but I think I can." He said and he walked out with them to where his mother and sisters-in-law are, they were all shocked to see him with out that trademark beard and well dressed.

The ladies then got a bright idea to help him with their own way.

"Your Excellency, it is time for your meeting with Ambassador of Canada." Priscilla came to inform only to look shock and drop her jaw seeing a clean Duke with a warm smile darting at her, she pinched herself and turned, "That is all." When she left Scott's mother saw him look down and sad.

"Aw, sweety, she only needs some little persuasion and some courtship." Patricia encouraged, her son gave a weak smile and kissed her head and left heading to his study to meet the said ambassador.

The next day, "What's wrong?" Priscilla comforted the maids that wanted to wake and get the Duke ready.

"We're afraid that his Excellency will get upset again." She gave a comforting smile and opened the door only to find a clean room, made bed and it was empty.

She wondered where he was and went off to look only to be told by Ramesh his Indian butler that he woke up early, cleaned up and went to his work already, she rushed to his study and found him to his seat working on his laptop and signing some papers, he noticed that his door opened and surprised to see her, he gave a warm smile, "I'll handle the work for today, you take breakfast first." He told and went back to work, the room blared off some country music from his laptop, which was sent to him by his friend.

Just like yesterday he was dressed stylishly, wearing his black dress shirt with this time four buttons open, it matched his dress pants and plain brown dress shoes, his black waist coat was shiny silk which matched his outfit for the day.

She blushed seeing in such look, it matched his new persona, he was sober and took initiative, she knows he is a workaholic man as he is the Marshal of the Royal Air Force and the same time stern, she was upset on how he was drinking and acting the day he arrived, but she could not blame him as she was being cold to him, it was just a surprise he was being a gentleman.

"Don't worry, I asked Ramesh to get me if breakfast is served for the family, you go on and have yours first, we'll have a long day today for some guests coming for the projects for the town." He gave her a smile again which made her blush, she gave a little bow and went to her way.

Later after their breakfast, "Hey son." Greeted by his father.

"Father." He greeted back, "When did you arrive?"

"About an hour ago. Say, your brother spoke to me about your situation, can you fill me in, what's the current status?" his father being in the military just like him – back in the day, still speak in military terms with him as they both served and understood each other.

"I'm keeping my cool, and as Takumi advised I should get her with kindness, however Priscilla is being persistent, I want to know what I did wrong."

"Well, by boy, you don't force a woman to tell you what you did, I know because your mother is quite a piece when I was just swaying her, what you should do is make her feel fuzzy, sway her, be subtle in your flirting."

"How to flirt?" he asked which made his father laugh.

"I'm sorry son, I just didn't know you can't flirt, well, how do you show your affections?"

"Well, I care for her too much…"

"That, but you need to be a little minx with her. Add a little spice to that care of yours…"

"How?"

"Have you thought of pick-up lines?" his father suggested.

"Pardon me, but that is not going to work and I might get dump." He added and his father laughed.

"Alright, you are my son and because of that, my bloodline is dominant when it comes to music and we are musicians, I myself can sing and I sang for your mother and that's why she married me." His son laughed at him, "Don't forget flower, I know it is a simple gesture and common, but what makes it worth is how creative you are on how to send those." He added.

Yuu took it as a good sign, "Now tell me, what do play?"

"I'm good with a guitar." He grinned.

"Well, let me hear it!" his father demanded, his son shook his head and went to his room to get his baby parlor guitar and went back, the maids and some cleaning staff at the hall way were all baffled to see him with the instrument on hand.

When he went back to his study, his father is already taking his place by the lounge, he took his place facing him, "Let me hear it!" said by his father who leans to his back rest; Scott then started to strum.

Well get up up on the dancefloor tonight

I've got two left feet and a bottle of red wine

Making me feel like the beat and the bassline

Are in my blood, both hands upon her waistline

Get on up baby dance to the rhythm of the music

Don't care what the DJ chooses

Get lost in the rhythm of me

Place don't close until we wanna leave it

His father was taken aback hearing him sing and even pushes his back to the back rest with an amazed grin plastered to his face, his foot started tapping to the beat and clapping his hand.

You and I we're flying on an aeroplane tonight

We're going, somewhere where the sun is shining bright

Just close your eyes, and let's pretend we're dancing in the street

In Barcelona

Barcelona

Barcelona

Barcelona

Well get up up on the dancefloor, move, it's a Saturday night

I fell in love with the sparkle in the moonlight

Reflected in your beautiful eyes, I guess that is destiny doing it right

And dance like they do in the Mediterranean

Spin you around me again and again and

You're like something that God has sent me

I want you baby, solamente

Yuu leans forward and continued his clapping and started to sway his body nodding his head with amused smile.

You and I we're flying on an aeroplane tonight

We're going, somewhere where the sun is shining bright

Just close your eyes, and let's pretend we're dancing in the street

In Barcelona

Barcelona

Barcelona

Barcelona

Barcelona

Barcelona

Oh Barcelona

So let's pretend we're dancing in the street

In Barcelona

Las Ramblas, I'll meet you, we'll dance around La Sagrada Familia

Drinking Sangria, mi niña, te amo mi cariño

Mamacita, rica, si tú, te adoro señorita

Los otros, viva la vida

Come on let's be free in Barcelona

Las Ramblas, I'll meet ya, come on and dance with me, in Barcelona

Drinking Sangria, I just want to be in Barcelona

Mamacita, rica, feel that summer breeze in Barcelona

Los otros, viva la vida, siempre vida Barcelona

Yuu laughed when the servants who were cleaning the hall way stumbled off the door, they were actually listening to the Duke play the guitar and sing. "Come in! Scotty's just showing me his share of my genes being a musician!" he jest and they hesitated.

"Just come in." spoke by Scott and they did.

Another round of session with Ed Sheeran music where he played 'Castle On The Hill' where another butler sang beside him.

"Well, there you go boy! Serenade her, and be less subtle about it."

"If we may sir, who are you going to serenade?" the maids asked.

"Priscilla, she seemed upset with me and had been ignoring me after I arrived." He spoke.

"Ouch…" said by the butlers.

"Well… we're going to have our break soon and she has been joining us by the back garden where the maid quarters is…"

"And the balcony by the fountain is near there your Excellency, I think it is the best spot to play." The butlers grinned and helped him.

"I appreciate it. Thank you."

"No need sir, you have been so nice to us, since you were little." The maids and butlers giggled, "Although you are sometimes scary." One girl added.

It wasn't long when one of the maids informed that Priscilla is with them and having some snacks already, and with that he went out his study's balcony, both glass doors were opened by his butler and took out his guitar and put the leather strap around him, it was personalized and had his initials to the side of it.

He started strumming and effectively it was audible to where the maids are and the maids that was helping him pointed at his direction to help the one he was making a move see; seated by the baluster of the balcony sideways, he was visible as well, his waist coat shines from the sun light - as it was made out of silk, his clothing was tempting as it is, his voice and talent wasn't helping, the poor lady was internally whimpering while the maids silently squealed;

I found a love for me

Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead

Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet

Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me

The song screams her personality and how they had met when they were just a teen and he was starting to go up his ranks in the military.

'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love

Not knowing what it was

I will not give you up this time

But darling, just kiss me slow

Your heart is all I own

And in your eyes you're holding mine

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark

With you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass

Listening to our favourite song

When you said you looked a mess

I whispered underneath my breath

But you heard it,

Darling, you look perfect tonight

Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know

She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home

I found a love to carry more than just my secrets

To carry love, to carry children of our own

The maids let out a squeal when he turned to stare at Priscilla and maintained eye contact with her, the poor lady blushed and hid her face between her hand.

We are still kids but we're so in love

Fighting against all odds

I know we'll be alright this time

Darling, just hold my hand

Be my girl, I'll be your man

I see my future in your eyes

His foot started tapping, yet still maintained contact with her and gave a little cheeky grin at her, she then looked up at him again with a pout which made him grin even wider, his body started swaying, the maids started teasing poor Priscilla.

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark

With you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass

Listening to our favourite song

When I saw you in that dress

Looking so beautiful

I don't deserve this

Darling, you look perfect tonight

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark

With you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass

Listening to our favourite song

I have faith in what I see

Now I know I have met an angel in person

And she looks perfect

I don't deserve this

You look perfect tonight

After the song ended, Priscilla took her tea and went out, and when she did she was blushing badly and the maids threw the Duke a thumbs up and some giggles, he gave them some nod and went in his study.

"He's your son alright…" Patricia mused to her husband while they both sat by the lake side garden having long chat and snacks, Yuu laughed along and congratulated his son on getting even to his lady.

A week passed and the routine repeated, except the Duke is being informed by some butlers and maids about Priscilla's tea schedule and he would go to some spot where he can maintain his distance yet still be audible for him to serenade, it has become a habit, however hi missed his serenading schedule due to official duties as a Duke, he is out with his older brother Gerard as the head of the Walker family to greet some few lady aristocrats from another country as Ambassadors and they are picking them up at the airport.

The dog however came in to play as the cute former military service dog becomes a four legged Hermes sending one flower at a time, with colors that defines some meaning to it, and a note to let the receiver know what the flower meant, it was simple gesture of a man sending flowers yet creative.

"You miss him don't you, dear?" teased by Patricia to the girl while her daughters-in-law giggled, Misaki even further teased.

"It's kind of deafening that we can't hear singing at this time, I mean I love how he sings." She pointed.

"Oh please, Takumi would just join him to it you know." Lisa teased and the ladies laughed however the other remained silent.

"Ahem… although it feels weird that Scott-san missed his daily guitar session by the balcony…" Misaki cleared and the poor girl wanted to melt from the teasing until.

"Oh here they are!" said by Lisa excited. The brothers walked in wearing their best suits with their grandfather, and in tow are some fashionable foreign ladies.

"_Kya! Lady Misaki_!" squealed by the blonde lady, "_What you said was true! His Excellency Richard is such a gentleman_!" she spoke in German and Misaki giggled.

"Does he? Well, that's our Scott~" she teased, poor Priscilla was sitting uncomfortably.

"Ladies if you'll excuse me, I have something to attend, I left some few work at my study and I will be finishing it." He spoke and left.

"Goodness. He did not even say hello to dear Priscilla." Complained his mother.

"Did he?" her sons and daughters-in-law mused seeing the poor girl wide eyes and blushing red.

"What did he do?!" she gasped seeing the reaction and her children blared out in laughter, she pouted.

An hour later after some chat with feminine topic, the boys mused when they heard their brother started his serenade, ti was late but at least he was able to do it, "Oh my, is that his Excellency?" asked by the blonde.

"Look up that balcony." Spoke by the former Duke. And they all did, it was him, still dressed in his dark gray dress shirt and pants, with his black waistcoat, with his guitar on hand.

Poor Priscilla was blaring red from the little serenade darted to her by the Duke, while the family mused and grinned at her, "Pardon me, Lady Patricia, Lisa and Misaki, Sir, Richard." She gave a bow, "I have some work to finish for the upcoming schedules of the Duke." She bowed and walked fast, escaping the little teasing that happened.

"Princess Wolfram, we have a little favor to ask." Misaki grinned and the family was all on board as well.

* * *

Another week had passed and the poor Duke's patience is growing thin, his grandfather sensed it as they both had their current conversation about his official duties to some events that are to be held in the highlands.

"Listen, boy. If you are that riled about your situation, all you need to do is figure it out to yourself, you do not know what you did wrong? Try to know it. If you tried and still don't, then do apologize and tell her how you feel about the situation, you told me, your sweet lady is fragile, then be gentle, you both have been showing affections back when you were teens, I know you'll fix that up." His grandfather scolded.

"Will do grandfather, and I hope she will come with me in an upcoming official event." He sighed.

"She will, she can't miss to watch you throw those hammers and timbers." He chuckled and left.

Later that evening, "Your coffee, your Excellency…" his secretary brought in his work fuel and some snacks to go along.

"Can you put it aside for one moment, please." He replied and she did what she was told, he then stood and cornered the poor girl to the sofa, putting both arms each side of her.

The poor girl looked like a cornered bunny, "I am tired, I am frustrated, and I am heart broken, you treating me like a stranger." His head started to smother his nose between her neck and trailing kisses to it, "From the first day I arrived home, I was hoping I could get to hold you, but you had to be a rabbit and hop away." She can feel his growling, she sighed and wrapped her arm around his neck, "Please, I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you, I don't know what I did but I will make it up to you on any way possible that you would let me."

She finds it sweet of him to apologize even though he has no idea what he did wrong, she gave a long sigh again and pushed him gently to look at her, he was giving out his giant puppy eyes, "I am upset because you were gone for two years without contact, you have been giving me the impression that we're just friends, you have always not been clear with me, messing up my feelings my emotions everything! Then when we're all cleared up again, you have to be an awful, piece of trash and go on to work again without contacting me or even telling me are you fine or not! It is hard to keep track with you with your kind of work, I worry because you have always been thrown to the battlefield and I have no idea you're still kicking or dead! You know how that worries me every single day?" she cried and he bit his lip.

"Does this confirm my feelings for you?" then he leans in and gave her a long yet searing kiss, she was panting when she gently pushed him for some air, when she regained enough he again attacked her with another round.

"You are terrible." She pouted, he was getting tired of his leaning position he pulled her and sat to her seat and placed her to his lap straddling him, "I'm sleepy." She gave a yawn while she leans her head to his shoulder, he pecked her lips.

"Take a nap, I'll finish going through with my station work, then we'll sleep." Giving her another round of kisses.

"Are all Rachesters this sweet?" she yawned while snuggled herself to the lounge with his dress shirt draped like her blanket.

"Maybe." He chuckled and went to do his work shirtless.

When he finished he carried her to his room, and laid her to his bed, right before he snuggled to her, "I'm hungry…" she mumbled and he chuckled.

"Of course, because you have no dinner." And he gave her forehead a kiss standing and leaving to the kitchen, knowing there was no one there around two in the morning, he started to grab some pots and pans on his own, and looked for some nice ingredients to make some light yet good food for her, with his pan clamoring and his dish sizzling, one of the made that went awake went to check with a bat to her hand, she almost hit the Duke when she then sighed.

"Goodness, I thought it was a burglar, it's just you, your Excellency." She sighed, "I'm sorry to ask, your Excellency but, why are you cooking at this hour?"

"Priscilla, she mumbled she's hungry since, missy forgot her supper." He chuckled.

"Excuse me, sir… but why are you erhm…" pointing at his half naked state.

"Ah… I forgot my shirt." He tried to brush it off, and when he finished making a simple omelet rice he learned from his brother, he placed it to a bowl with a spoon, it was held in two servings and brought it with a try to his room after cleaning the pot, "You saw nothing, alright?" he grinned and went to his way.

The next morning while the family prepare for their official attendance to one of their country's event to the highlands, the former Duke dressed in his kilt and upper dress uniform, with his cane on hand, his son-in-law and grandsons does the same, the girls were dressed in nice matching dresses and even Priscilla did not survive as the Princess of the Rachester household.

With everyone in the limousine going to the event, the Duke however as usual is in his Jeep with his secretary, the family noticed their closeness as the Duke was able to hold her for some time now and the secretary is holding conversations with him longer and showing more affection to it.

With the day staring, the Duke was shock to hear he was signed up by his father to the games and he is now currently joining the event, he was welcomed however others doubted his abilities, Misaki and Lisa noticed the quiet girl's irritation as some words was given to the Duke that he could not compete with such build, however when he took off his military dress shirt and handed it to his secretary and revealed his Thor like figure, stunning those women who were talking behind the Duke, Priscilla gave them a stink eye.

The Duke joins in wearing his tank top and kilt, throwing sledge hammer, a huge rock, timber and weights over a bar, surprisingly he was matching up with some men who had been competing for years and actually took home silver in his first try over the event.

Even with the week passed, the routine never changed but the secretary secretly sends him her smiles and he would return it, however their little secret exchange might have to be less subtle as there were some few young ladies with court ranks and status comes into visit for tea with the Duke as he was known to be single.

The Rachester family muses as the Secretary finally gives in when she has been staying close to the Duke for some time and the other had been extra clingy to her.

Finally finding the root of such problem for the couple, while cuddling in bed, Priscilla's eye twitched seeing the article as she scrolls through the contents, "Apparently your sisters-in-law are selling you to the internet." She showed her phone.

He playfully grinned, "Are you jealous?" he asked and kissed her.

"Yes." She blushed, turning to her old self when they were teens, he started to attack her with kisses and made sure she felt secured with his attention.

"Tomorrow, let's head to town for a date, I managed to finish my work that evening for a week free time to spend with you." He informed and she continued to blush, "Come, let's sleep so that tomorrow we can spend it more." He then pulled her close and let her head rest to his arm.

When the sun was yet to show, Priscilla woke the Duke letting him know she needs to sneak back to her own room, however he held her, "I want to let my family know that we're together and I don't need to be sold to anyone." He seriously stared her and pulled her to straddle him and started to attack her with affectionate kisses, she sighed in defeat knowing when the Duke starts to decide one thing, there will be no more changing.

However she did not appreciate the half-naked photos of her lover being displayed online, imaging women drooling over him.

And indeed, hours later they woke to some shrieking maids jumping in giddiness seeing their situation, legs tangled under the mess of a blanket, thrown out pillows around the bed and almost naked occupants of the said mattress.

The Duke groggily turned over and pulled the lady with him, the shrieks turned into squeaks as the ladies realized that the Duke does not appreciate the noise, and with the sight, they decided to let the couple alone.

At the breakfast table, "Where is Scott?" asked by the patriarch of the family.

The maids gave some knowing look until he finally picked up what they are trying to tell him, "I see… then let them rest for a while." He grinned and continued to eat breakfast while the other members of the family muse.

Meanwhile, the new couple sat awake after affectionate kissing attacks from the said large dog that hopped over them, "Okay-okay, mate, calm down, we're awake!" chuckled by the Duke and pushed the dog gently, the girl beside him started to rub her eyes awake.

"And good morning to you." He smiled and gave her a kiss, Priscilla blushed and looked up to him.

"Good morning." Her flushed red cheeks made her even beautiful.

"_No wonder my brothers grins like an idiot every morning. Now I know how they feel waking up beside someone you love._" He thought of his brothers and his sisters-in-law.

"What time is it?" asked Priscilla still yawning.

"Almost eight, want to sleep in, I finished my work." He informed.

"Tempting, but I still need to organize some of your work." She replied which made him pout, "Oh stop it." And they went to change.

However an idea popped in to him to make sure she spends the day with him, "Let's get breakfast in town?" he suggested and she looked surprised, "I mean, I missed eating out in town." He explained further and Priscilla is aware that he wanted to spend more time with her and she agreed.

Heading out to town, Takumi and Gerard teased their brother as things are going his way, and cheered for him, secretly they had been tipping him to some good spots to take his lady and the other took notes.

"This might be the best time to give out support to him." Smiled Gerard.

"Indeed, growing up, we were pretty much distant with him. I never knew we could bond like this." Takumi agreed.

"To be honest, I feel so brotherly…" Gerard admitted, "I mean I tried with you both, but I was failing at it, but now I think I get that accomplished feeling as a brother."

"Trashy as you may know you are, you're fines some times." Snorted Takumi. Their conversation turned in to an amusement to their wives who has been snickering as the brothers gives their youngest a push.

Back to the couple, they went to a nice family restaurant that built a huge name to their town, and had been around as a diner way back in the medieval age, the traditional food and menu they used to serve was still their especially the classic English breakfast, taking their place to one corner, the waitresses squealed recognizing the Duke and his popular secretary who always appear to his stead in many occasions and affairs held to their Dukedom as his substitute, Priscilla gasped seeing the cute dragon plush with a shirt named, Breakfast Guild, Scott turned his head and chuckled.

"Do you want that?" he asked and her eyes says it all after it shines, chuckling again he called for a server, and when two of the ladies came to assist them.

"Yes, your Excellency?" the girls excitedly asked.

"Is that toy for sale?" he asked pointing at the cute tiny white Dragon.

"I'm sorry, my Lord but no, it is a prize."

"What game should I play to get it then?" he inquired.

"About that, we have a food challenge here where you need to eat a huge helping of breakfast with a total count of ten thousand calories within an hour, and if you manage to defeat the challenge, then you can get the plush, a shirt and a baller bracelet that gives you access to free food." She explained, "However if the challenge beats you, then you have to play for the meal." She added.

"I see… then please bring that challenge. Today is my cheat day and I try to eat fifteen to sixteen calories for it." The woman's eyes widen, while Priscilla was used to his eating habit.

With a huge tray brought out loaded with creamy scrambled eggs, sunny side ups, bacon, sautéed mushrooms, English muffins, hash browns, sausage, basked beans, thick slices of chips as he had requested, and tomatoes. "What is the current record?" asked by Scott.

"Forty minutes, your Excellency." The manager replied.

"Alright, I think I'll do mine under thirty. He shrugged and started to lay everything to his order, however some of the waitresses took photos of him and his secretary who has her own, fish and chips at the side starting her own breakfast.

With his fork and butter knife he scarfed his food quickly which stunned the bystanders, tourists and even the staff, Priscilla was just watching as if it was an everyday thing of his, she was used to him eating so much, however she occasionally wipes the stray ketchup to his lip side. With the chips left, he used his fork to eat he thick slices and when he was done, the manger who stopped the timer looked dumbfounded with his jaw hanging, "Twenty four minutes and eight seconds…" he blinked in disbelief.

"Well… at least it wasn't that long…" he shrugged, and since the record was defeated, he was given the tip jar money, however what he did warmed everyone's heart, he saw the old man he always see on the street, playing his guitar and trying to earn for food, he called the man and gave him the baller together the money from the tip jar, the man cried and gave him a hug, the Duke did not mind giving the affection the man was giving, and because the restaurant was so impressed and delighted loving the gesture the Duke did, they pulled out another baller and gave the Duke again, and handed him the prized plush toy, which he happily offered to his girl.

With her delighted look and giddiness, he was happy, until he thought, "Say, we have those buskers around town right?" he asked his secretary which heard by the others.

"Yes, there are many of them, especially to many tourist locations." She confirmed.

"I'll have a talk with Misaki-nee, later. Takumi is in charge with the foundations, I'm sure I still have those properties lying around here, I want to put up some places for them to have shelter, I know there are many here how are homeless and having a hard time earning for their own food."

"I know how you feel." She sighed remembering her childhood with her late mother.

"Being deployed with the idiots and going around countries seeing people in such situation makes me feel bad, it makes me remember you." He turned to her and kissed her hand, which many noticed as well, "You know what, I'll just discuss everything to my brothers and a good advice from Grandfather, he knows how to whip my brains out of this. But before work, where fo you want to go?" he asked with a smirk.

"And here I thought we're just out for breakfast?" she asked.

"To the park then…" he chuckled and went off with his new shirt on hand and her plush toy to her arms.

Later that afternoon, the poor secretary was dead tired from all their little adventure and made her lay over his sofa in his office lounge and doze off, he chuckled and gave her a kiss and covered her to make sure she doesn't catch a cold.

He gave a warm smile as he see her cuddle the plush he had won for her, but looking at his right wrist with her name on it, he smiled wider, "Things you do to me." Shaking his head in disbelief.

* * *

With the couple being obvious to the family about their status and how close they are, Misaki and Lisa has to call off their plan with Lady Wolfram, however their other plan to get the couple to publicly admit their relationship is still proceeding.

Priscilla however was not happy to the fact her man is still in topic over online until she made it obvious to the two ladies about her own wrist tattoo, that she got the same time with Scott.

Immediately the ladies noticed together with the maids, Scot's initials were written in cursive while her first name is already in display to the Duke's own wrist. With permission granted by the former Duke the parents and as well the brothers, Lisa stole a photo from the couple where they were left alone in his study; guitar in the Duke's hand facing her while they lounge at the sofa, his ever loyal canine sprawled lazily over the fur carpet and howling in duet with the Duke, the couple had that obvious loving look at each other.

And used that photo as a cover for her article about the young Duke's intimate life and how she can introduce the secretary who had been with the Duke when he was starting to get popular to the modern culture, and joining his brother to the spotlight.

With hints being thrown especially the matching tattoos, the intimate gestures and the closeness, written supports were also made to the article which sold over the internet like hotcakes.

Presently, with the whole family dressed for an official event, also being led by the current Duke as his military work is involved, with the family dressed in their official formals and men in their uniforms, they went to the main palace to attend such duty, the Duke dressed in his full cavalry uniform and donned with his awarding medals, sash, aiguillette, ceremonial saber, badges and queen's honor chain, they went ahead with Priscilla in tow as his secretary and second in command to the Rachester household operations.

With the display with the Royal Air Force by the royal Palace's front training ground, the soldiers in military formal uniforms paraded and proceeded with the Centenary ceremony, tourists and locals watched the soldiers perform to the palace ground, and even watched the Royals by the mini stage where the soldiers are facing, beside the Queen is her heir apparent and the Royal Air Force Marshal which is headed by the Duke himself, while the family sat at the side.

As it finished they attended the banquet held to the Palace ballroom, and the Queen was busy greeting high profile guests and other nobles, and in tow is her heir and husband with her older brother Richard, the Former Duke Rachester.

"Richie, you mentioned little Richie has his own romance?" she mused in interest and her older brother cleared his throat and looked at his youngest grandson.

"See that, girl?" he whispered, "His secretary, is his bestfriend and girlfriend."

"Goodness, you're becoming a millennial and having those weird terminologies now." She giggled.

"Why don't we go say hi to both of them?" he suggested with playful sparkle in his old eyes and his little sister couldn't agree more to the suggestion.

With the greeting, the secretary gasped and shied away and subtly hid behind the Duke, but the latter proudly pulled the girl behind and smiled to both the older Royal and introduced her, "Granaunt, this is Priscilla, my secretary and soon to be lady of the house." With that mentioned everyone's eyes turned to the Duke and looked at him with a surprise.

"Oh my, and you're so proud to introduce her too." The Queen playfully said.

"Why wouldn't I, it's not always I tell and show my future wife." With that confirmation, some ladies pouted, however Priscilla held his hand with a smile, and a loving look at him.

"I couldn't be prouder to tell my friends of how loving the Duke is." She replied which made the Queen and former Duke's heart melt.

"I could notice how you both hold hands since earlier, and intimately chat, I couldn't help to ask about it even though it was obvious."

"We do not mind, your Highness." Said by Priscilla and apologized as she made her late introduction with a curtsey and smile.

The Queen took her as a family already with a stern warning that she is to care for her man and Duke, as they would have a long marriage in the future.

As another week passed, the Duke was back in his study happily holding a piece of envelope, "Babe?" he called to the hallway looking for Priscilla only to find her by the garden taking their dog for a walk, "Open it." With a bright wide smile plastered to his face.

Opening and reading it, "Are you serious?" with equally bright smile.

"I am, all our letters went to our main boss, Russell, and he approved of it since we agreed to the terms we can still be on call special squad in case of mishaps." He added.

She jumped on him and both shared a hug, Scott pulled her for a kiss and shortly stayed in a tight embrace. "I'm still scared of all your missions but at least, you'll be home often and always." She cried and he hushed her.

"That's why I asked our head to do us a little favor as so, now, all I ask for you is be with me and not just by my side, but rather, forever." He kneeled and pulled out a black expensive box out of his pocket and smiled at her, she gasped and covered her face.

"I might be a newbie in this romantic thing, more on being a husband and your man, but I'll learn though experience, and I have brothers and my grandfather to help me on whatever I need to make you happy."

"Right now, you're already making me happy."

"So, is it a yes?" he smiles at her with hope.

"Yes!" and pulled her to a kiss and slips in the ring.

Meanwhile, "You taught him that?" Patricia smirked at her husband.

"No, I did." Richard behind them chuckled, "That's the same line I spoke when I asked your mother, 'I'll learn through experience' and it is true, every day, I learn new things being together with your mother and I have no one to ask for help on things like so, and in the case of your son, she is his first love and he may learn though their relationship." He smiled and watched the happy couple.

"Now all I ask is a blasted great grandchild." He sighed.

Later that evening the couple announced their engagement which cheered by the family and congratulated them, however the servants have their own celebration congratulating the couple, "It's good that all of you are married and engaged, now all I ask is a great-grandchild." He demanded and the three boys remained silent until.

"We might not be married yet but I hope you don't mind that Priscilla is five weeks long already…" silence followed at the announcement of the youngest until his brothers pounced at him with all teasing they can produce. Poor Priscilla was teased to no end as well.

And just similar to the two older sibling, the engagement was announced though the Castle grounds with media flocking the garden and Priscilla showed her rare diamond ring, which Scott found under a wreckage out in the sea after he mentioned that the ring cost his life as they made it a mission and the ring is called as a legendary heart of the princess as it was in an old romantic tale, back in medieval times.

However the pregnancy was still kept a secret as the Duke has a high title as he is the head of the long century old territory that holds old traditions and cultures, as well as infrastructures that being treasured by the country as it is the pride of the Queen as well.

~END~


End file.
